


Never Gonna Be Me

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Supernova Project [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, F/M, POV Character of Color, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He suffered, as young people always do, for he loved Rose and wanted her, but he could never compete with The Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gonna Be Me

Mickey always knew that it would never be him.

He knew it as she kissed his cheek and ran towards the ship.

He knew it when he ran to find her, after seeing the TARDIS dematerialize.

He knew even when he used buffallo to save the world that it wouldn’t be enough.

He knew it as he took the train to Cardiff, running to meet her, that it would never be his turn. He would never be enough.

And he suffered, as young people always do, for he loved Rose and wanted her, but he could never compete with The Doctor.

Even as he pretended to be annoyed with Jack he knew that Jack wasn’t the real problem and would never be, for it was clear that she belonged to the Doctor and that he belonged to her.

And this is why, when she came back, crying and alone, he helped her to find him again. He knew he had lost her and that this would never change.

Rose would never be his – and when the Doctor came back with a different face he was even surer about it.

As they held hands for the first time and smiled, looking up at the sky and looking for the starts Mickey knew there would never be anyone else for her in the whole universe, she would always live for the Doctor and him for her.

He left, he had his adventures. He didn’t want to be the tin dog anymore and the only thing it taught him was that he didn’t have to wait for Rose, he could have more. He could make up his own path.

That didn’t stop him from coming back before the others to find her, to protect her, to hold her. He loved her even when he no longer loved.

And if a small, petty, part of him felt glad to see her alone, crying, yelling, demanding to be taken back to her world, he hid it away.

He didn’t touch her while they looked for the place where she would find the Doctor, nor when she came back crying for words left unsaid. The Doctor could never say he loved her, and while he didn’t say it, she wouldn’t hear it even if the whole cosmos sung about it.

And if, after so many years, he decided not to come back to that universe that had taught him just how much he could be was because he knew there was nothing left for him – and surely not Rose. She would be forever in the TARDIS, travelling with the Doctor (or Doctors?). Maybe, with a bit of luck, he would see her again.

(But Mickey was never a lucky boy).


End file.
